Video consumers today possess a plurality of devices and television (TV) sets within their households to access video content, such as hundreds of channels of linear content and thousands of pre-recorded “on-demand” movies and television shows, from cable multiple systems operators (MSOs), telephone companies (telcos), and satellite video providers. As video consumers access video content on their various devices, they desire to switch content viewing from one device to another, share content from one device to another, or share content with family and friends. However, switching/sharing may either require logging in and out of various devices multiple times or transferring/sharing data via email or external drives etc.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.